


Managing Mischief

by DriveNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveNorth/pseuds/DriveNorth
Summary: James, Remus, Sirius and Peter experiencing Hogwarts in the 70’s.





	1. Prologue

_The wind howled around the small stone cottage, and rattled at the windows. Remus Lupin curled up under the covers, too afraid of the storm to sleep. He tried so hard not to listen to the constant drumming of rain on glass, and ultimately padded to the bathroom for some water. He pushed his bedroom door open, glass in hand, and just barely acknowledged the figure stood in his room._

_“I couldn’t sleep, could you tell me a story?” He asked hopefully as he crawled back onto his bed. He looked again at the figure in the corner. He didn’t answer. “Dad?”_

_“Hello Remus.” The voice sent a chill down Remus’ spine. He didn’t know the voice, and it definitely wasn’t his dad, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A man stepped out of the shadow, a fur-like beard covered most of his face, and there even seemed to be a dark fuzz covering his forehead. He was smiling at Remus in a way that made him more uncomfortable than he had ever been. Remus opened his mouth to shout for his parents, but found himself unable to speak. The man tutted, and smiled again, showing his yellow teeth almost threateningly._

_“Don’t be afraid Remus, I’m going to make you so special.” He looked out of the window, and his smile became more manic. Remus watched in horror as the man in front of him began to writhe around, his nose and mouth lengthened, his spine seemed to burst out from his coat. Remus closed his eyes and hid under his covers, wishing, hoping it was all a bad dream. The covers were ripped away in one swipe of the sheets, and he could smell the breath of the beast that stood over him. It panted heavily, and Remus cowered away. He barely noticed the teeth piercing his skin at first. Then it was like a white hot pain erupted in his hip, aggressive, angry and unbearable. He screamed and cried for his parents, briefly wondering if he would be able to stay conscious. His bedroom door swung open, and Remus reached for his father. He saw a bright flash of light, and the room spun around him before his vision gave way to nothingness._

 

_When Remus woke up almost three days later, his hip felt stiff, and he felt different. Like he had been underwater his entire life and he had just broken the surface. He felt dizzy and a little instead. Remus listened politely as the nurse explained lycanthropy in words simple enough for him to understand. He would turn into a wolf every full moon for the rest of his life. Remus had never seen his mother cry so much in his almost five years of life. That was until the first full moon. The house was too silent on the day. Hope was barely speaking, Lyall was studying, and Remus was panicking. An odd taste seemed to hang in the air. Eventually, Lyall found Remus, and gently touched his shoulder._

_“You need to go to the basement now.” Remus looked up with big, tear filled eyes._

_“Can you not come with me?” He asked quietly._ _“I’m scared.”_ _Lyall looked for a long minute at his son, a pained expression just briefly passing over his face. He shook his head._

_“It’s too dangerous, Remus. I promise you’ll be okay, and I’ll come and get you in the morning.” Remus nodded solemnly, and descended the steps into the dark basement. He sat on the bed, and listened to the door lock and his father casting spells outside. The room was bare, and cold, and Remus was so scared. He closed his eyes tightly and thought about his recent birthday - the chocolate cake his mother had made, the presents he had received. By the time the moon came up he could almost pass for feeling calm. Then it started. His heart started to beat furiously, and the pain that clawed through his veins was like nothing he had ever felt. The bite paled in comparison to this new pain. He couldn’t think properly, and he felt like he might be dying. Just as it became almost too much, the wolf took over._


	2. Chapter 2

Lyall Lupin was widely known, and widely liked. Remus could tell his father was respected by the subtle touches of a hat he received as people walked by.

“Remus, do you have your wand? I’ve packed you some sandwiches..and some chocolate for the journey..owl us as soon as you get sorted-“

“Hope!” Lyall cut his wife off with a fond smile. “He’s going to be fine, Albus assured me everything is perfectly in order.” He smiled down at his son and ruffled his already messy hair. “Go on, make some friends.” Remus waved as he got on the train, and was immediately surrounded by various witches and wizards wearing matching robes. He watched them silently, wondering how he was ever going to make friends.

“Honestly Bella, piss off, I’ll sit where I bloody well like!” One boy shouted with an impossibly posh accent, his cheeks turning pink as he huffed and retreated to the small compartment he had been sat in. A girl with masses of black curly hair and pale skin scowled

“Traitor!” She screamed, turning dramatically and storming away. Remus blinked a little and turned around, figuring it would be best to avoid those two and find somewhere quiet to sit where he could do some reading.

He found a small cabin only occupied by two people. The boy was small and round, his hair blonde and a little straw-like. He slouched in the corner, small eyes darting around giving him a worried, hunted look. The girl however, was tall and a little clumsy looking. Her dark hair was scraped into two neat braids, and she was reading ‘Hogwarts: A History’. Remus cleared his throat, and two pairs of eyes, shot up to look at him.

“Sorry, could I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” His voice was quiet, and shy. Remus wasn’t quite used to socialising with people his own age. The village he lived near was tiny, and the nearest school had been five miles away so he had been home schooled.

“Free country, do what you like.” The girl spoke first. She regarded Remus with a faint curiosity, and made him nervous with how openly she stared.

“Where’d you get those scars?” She asked bluntly. Remus felt his heart stop for a second. He pulled a book out of his bag and shrugged a little.

“I have a..condition.” She seemed satisfied with his answer, and nodded slowly.

“I’m Angela, dad said my mum was a witch, but I never met her. Is your mum a witch?” Remus couldn’t help but think that she talked a little too much, but she seemed nice and he couldn’t really be picky about friends.

“Remus, my dad’s the wizard.”

“I’m Peter,” the small boy in the corner squeaked shyly. He glanced at Angela, then Remus “my family is pureblood,” he told them quietly. The conversation as a whole died off pretty soon after that. Remus decided he would stick around Peter, if nothing else because the boy seemed terrified of anything he couldn’t eat. Angela proved to be good company, granted she was a little talkative, but half way through the journey, she produced homemade West African sweets. Peter seemed to warm to her immensely when she handed over two pieces of toffee and a thick wedge of plantain cake.

* 

The journey over the lake was something Remus couldn’t say he was itching to repeat. The boat wobbled too much, and Peter looked close to tears when someone brought up the idea of falling in. Thankfully, they managed to get across without any casualties, and were immediately herded out of the cold and into the castle. This in itself looked how Remus imagined the castle near his village had looked when it was still in use. This was only the entrance hall, but it was bigger than the local church at home and it was magnificent. A tall woman with a sharp expression and a pointy hat greeted them. She looked stern, but approachable, and Remus warmed to her immediately. She explained the sorting ceremony, and Remus zoned out a little - his father had explained everything. They were guided into the great hall, and Remus found himself once again amazed. He had been told about the enchanted ceiling, but it was much more magnificent than could ever be conveyed with words.

 

Professor McGonagall unravelled a long roll of parchment and cleared her throat. The hall went silent.

“Abbot, Gregory!” She shouted. A blonde haired boy got up and was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff. Next was Avery, Mary, put into Ravenclaw. The first person Remus recognised was the boy who had been arguing on the train. He stood up when

“Black, Sirius!” was called, and made his was slowly to the front. The silence that fell was quite unlike the others, this was thick, heavy with anticipation. He turned to face the front, and Remus was suddenly aware of how alike to the girl he had been arguing with he looked. His black hair was curly and shoulder length, and he had the same sculpted cheekbones and pale skin. The hat barely touched his head before announcing that he was in Gryffindor. Sirius looked torn, like he didn’t know if he should cheer or cry. He sat at the Gryffindor table, smiling at all the welcoming slaps on the back, and Remus stopped listening. He gazed at his surroundings, taking it all in until

“Johnson, Angela.” His friend from the train shot him a nervous smile and got up. The tatty looking hat sat on her head for a good few minutes before shouting

“GRYFFINDOR!” Angela grinned and jumped up to sit at the long table. It wasn’t long before Remus found himself walking to the front and sitting on the chair. The hat fell over his eyes, and a voice startled him a little as it let out a thoughtful hum.

“Where to put you..there’s a good brain in here, ravenclaw could do you good..” it paused and seemed to be thinking. “But no, less like your father than you think I guess.” It paused and shouted another ‘Gryffindor’. Professor McGonagall pulled the hat from his head, and Remus joined Angela at the table, across from the posh boy from the train.

“So you’re Lyall Lupin’s kid?” He whispered as the ceremony continued. Remus blinked and nodded. How did Sirius know who he was?

“Mother told me not to talk to you..half blood and all but she isn’t here so she can sod off.” He grinned impishly and turned back to the front just as McGonagall shouted

“Pettigrew, Peter!” And the small blonde boy from the train got up shakily. After 20 minutes of the hat being on his head, Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Have to say I’m surprised to see him here,” he turned to look at Remus. “Everyone thought he was a squib...even his bloody parents-“

“Well I think he’s nice.” Remus cut in, He was starting to get a little tired of Sirius’ constant commentary on people. The hat eventually placed Peter in Gryffindor, and he scurried over to sit with Remus. ‘Potter, James’ was called and a boy with messy jet black hair and glasses got up, a confident swagger in his walk. He sat on the stool and McGonagall lowered the hat to his head, sitting there for a few minutes before announcing his placement in Gryffindor. He jumped up and sat himself beside Sirius,

“Told you I’d be in Gryffindor.” He pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced at Remus.

“James Potter..you’re Lupin right?” He asked, holding his hand out in a manner so formal Remus had only ever seen it used by adults. He nodded and reached over the table, shaking James’ hand as quickly as he could.

“Woah where’d you get those scars?” Sirius asked, suddenly interested in Remus.

“He has a condition,” Angela piped up. Sirius regarded her for a second, but seemed to take the explanation for now. The rest of the ceremony didn’t take too long, and everyone sat politely through Dumbledore’s brief speech, warning them not to go near the whomping willow.Then the food arrived, and the plates piled high with all kinds of wonderful food.

 

After the feast, Remus was pulled aside by the thin lipped Professor in charge of his house.

“Mr Lupin, come and see me in the hospital wing when you’ve unpacked.” He nodded grimly and followed his house prefect to the Gryffindor house. They were assigned dorms, and told to go straight to bed when they were packed. Remus got up to his to find his trunk already there, and Peter sprawled out on the bed beside his own.

“Were your parents in Gryffindor?” Remus asked as he unpacked his trunk with a militant neatness. Peter turned to look at Remus and nodded

“Yeah, parents, sister..the whole family.” His cheeks turned pink “my sister told me I wasn’t going to get into Hogwarts at all,” he muttered. Remus smiled kindly

“Well you’ve already proved her wrong once today then.”

 *

The door burst open and James Potter walked in

“Merlin Lupin the elves will unpack for you surely.” He looked around for his own trunk and found it on the other side of the room.

“No they bring them up here, it’s up to us to do that,” Sirius walked in behind James and sat himself on the remaining bed. “Something about respecting our privacy,” he clarified.

“I have to do this on my own?” Peter groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

“It’ll be done in no time if you just get on with it,” Remus pointed out. Peter looked unhappily at his trunk, but got up and started unpacking anyway. The room fell quiet for all of about ten seconds, until James produced a tub of homemade cookies.

“Mother made these for all of us so help yourselves,” he called through the silence. Peter perked up and grinned

“Mrs Potter sounds incredible already.” Remus smiled at the chubby boy and finished putting his things away.

“Professor McGonagall asked to see me, I should go,” he announced. Sirius looked up and stared at him.

“Not in trouble already are you?” He grinned. Remus smiled

“No it’s about my condition.” Sirius snapped his mouth shut and cringed

“Right. Sorry.” Remus answered with a disregarding wave of the hand, and hurried down to try and find the hospital wing.

 

 


End file.
